Jess' Quest
Jess' Quest is an action hack-and-slash developed by RTA Games. It is for the V² and was announced at the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase. Gameplay Jess' Quest is an open-world action game with hack and slash elements. You control Jess Pierce, an anger-filled human/vampire from Santa Ana. Jess has two basic moves from the start: kick and punch. As you progress through the game, Jess gains more abilities, such as fireballs and melee attacks. Every level is very large and expansive, giving the player plenty of time to explore the level while looking for enemies to kill. A big feature of Jess' Quest is Jess' anger meter. Whenever she is hit, her anger meter will fill a bit. If it fills all the way to the top, Jess will become unstoppable, and will kill any enemies that attempt to attack her in one hit. Jess' vampire side can show at times too, and she will sometimes drain her enemies' blood in order to retain stamina. Along the way, Jess can pick up bottles of alcohol. The drinks range from tequila to beer. When Jess gets these, she will drink the alcohol and it will give her a brief boost. However, in her drunk form, Jess' accuracy will deter somewhat, with some hits missing. Jess also has a "Glory Kill" system, like Doom, where Jess can make an enemy stagger, then she will brutally murder the target. Blaze helps the player understand the game. She does tutorials during the first level so the player can get used to using Jess. Sometimes, the player can control Blaze. Her moveset is different from Jess, in the sense that rather than using superpowers, Blaze uses her shurikens, battle axes and so on. Blaze is faster and more athletic than Jess, which gives her an edge when escaping. Blaze also has boots with strong grip, of which can attach to buildings, allowing her to climb them with ease. Blaze's sections are very fast paced and rely on fast reaction times. It is fairly easy to get into a combo as Blaze, as opposed to Jess, who has heavier hits, so it takes more time to get back to her normal stance. Some stages have vehicular combat, where Jess will be surrounded by enemy vehicles. Jess can clear the enemies out by using her pyrokinesis to blow up the cars, leaping into the enemy car and taking the enemy out herself, or quickly swerving so the enemy slams into dividers. Story The story takes place after season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It follows Jess as she journeys through the United States, defending the planet from a large alien race that is attacking the States. Blaze goes with her to make sure she is safe. Chapter 1: Los Angeles The game starts out with Jess sat on her own in her house, watching TV. :Jess: Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit... She flicks to a channel where an alien mothership is seen. :Jess: Oh, fucking fuck no... :Reporter: An alien race has invaded the United States. We're unsure of their goals and... Jess grits her teeth as she yells out in frustration. :Jess: FUCK THIS LITTLE FUCKING SHITTY PLANET, FUCK THIS FUCKING SHITTY FUCKING UNIVERSE, FUCKING FUCK FUCKING EVERYTHING!!! Jess kicks the front door open, blasting it out into the middle of the street. She then storms to her car, ripping the steel door clean off as Blaze runs to her. :Blaze: Jess, what're you doing?! :Jess: I'm fucking saving the fucking planet, what the fucking fuck do you think I'm fucking doing?! :Blaze: Jeez, no need to snap at me. :Jess: I fucking snap at fucking everyone. :Blaze: Well... I'll help you. Help save the world. :Jess: You can fucking help, I fucking guess. The two drive off towards Los Angeles. ---- Vehicular combat segment BLAZE TUTORIAL: VEHICULAR COMBAT ---- Jess and Blaze arrive in Los Angeles as they hear gunshots. :Blaze: Is Tabitha here? Jess shrugs as they see a man shooting at an alien, trying to kill it. :Man: Die, already! The camera shows Jess' first person view as she storms over to the alien, and the player gets to perform their first one hit kill shot. Jess brutally snaps the alien's neck and tears its head off, throwing it away. :Man: Thank you so much, ma'am. :Jess: Not a fucking problem. What the fuck's your fucking name? :Man: Jose Garcia. Just moved here from Costa Rica and that thing suddenly attacked me. Blaze walks over and shakes Jose's hand. :Blaze: Petra Zednik. FBI agent. The woman who just brutally murdered that alien is Jess Pierce. If you want... we can protect you. :Jose: Okay. :Blaze: Alright. Stay by the car, we're going further into the city to take care of these guys. Jose nods as Jess and Blaze walk to downtown L.A. ---- JESS STAGE ONE BLAZE TUTORIAL: CONTROLLING JESS ---- A pool of blood is seen as the camera pans up to show Jess breathing heavily, standing on top of dead aliens. :Jess: This is my fucking planet and I'm fucking gonna fucking protect it! Blaze is seen walking over to Jess. :Blaze: Hey, there's more on top of the buildings, I'm gonna clear 'em out! Jess turns to Blaze and nods at her. Blaze runs into the city as the scene fades out. ---- BLAZE STAGE ONE BLAZE TUTORIAL: CONTROLLING BLAZE ---- Blaze is seen hopping off the US Bank Tower as she lands on another skyscraper. She notices an alien approaching. :Blaze: Oh no... Blaze screams for help as Jess arrives almost instantly as the two prepare to fight. ---- BOSS BATTLE: ALIEN LEADER #1 ---- Jess is seen carrying the alien's head as she and Blaze get back in the car. Jess throws the head in the back, with Jose. :Jose: Oh god! :Blaze: Where are we going next? :Jess: We're fucking going to fucking Seattle. Blaze nods as they set off. ---- A screen shows up with Nina Chevoski. Below her, it says "You can now use Nina Chevoski in Multiplayer mode!" Chapter 2: Seattle Jess, Blaze and Jose are seen just outside of Seattle, looking up at the ship above Seattle. :Jess: These fucking assholes need to fucking die. :Blaze: Yeah. We need to take 'em down. Jess looks down. :Jose: Well, standing here isn't gonna do anything, let's go! Blaze and Jess nod as the three jump in the car and head on down to Seattle. ---- VEHICULAR COMBAT SEGMENT ---- The trio arrive in Seattle, as an alien instantly goes at Jess, as it toggles another one-hit kill sequence. Jess grabs the alien by its head, and crushes the skull into nothing as she flings it away. :Jose: Is that a thing you can just do? :Blaze: When she's in a mood like this, yes. Jose shudders as Jess ignites her hand with fire. :Jess: Let's fucking kill some motherfucking assholes. Blaze and Jose nod as Jose keeps an eye out for anyone nearby and Blaze goes into the city with Jess. ---- JESS STAGE TWO BLAZE TUTORIAL: USING JESS' PYROKINESIS ---- Jess is seen biting an alien's head clean off as a group of decapitated aliens. Blaze's boots are seen trudging over the deceased aliens to get to Jess. :Blaze: Why'd you have to decapitate them? :Jess: I'm in a fucking pissed mood, that's why. :Blaze: Aren't you always pissed? Jess narrows her eyes. :Blaze: ...Anyway, I'll clear out some more. Blaze jumps up as she runs up a building. ---- BLAZE STAGE TWO ---- Blaze is seen landing on the ground as she looks up to see a gargantuan beast. :Blaze: Oh shit... Blaze prepares her shurikens as Jess and Jose run over to help Blaze. ---- BOSS BATTLE: THE OTHERWORLDLY BEAST ---- After the player beats the beast, Blaze is seen launching a shuriken into the beast's head, causing it to topple. Jess stops it from falling on the city, as she retrieves the shuriken then punches the head far away. She tosses the body into space and walks over to Blaze and Jose. :Jess: Where the fuck are the next assholes? :Blaze: They're over Minnesota. :Jess: Okay. Let's fucking go. The trio drive off again as Seattle's skyline is shown. ---- An animation is shown of Alex Schmidt fighting some aliens before impaling two with her swords, as the screen says "You can now use Alex Schmidt in multiplayer mode!" Chapter 3: Minneapolis and Saint Paul Chapter 4: Dallas Chapter 5: Denver Chapter 6: Detroit Chapter 7: Chicago Chapter 8: Miami Chapter 9: Charlotte Chapter 10: New York Chapter 11: Richmond Finale: Washington, D.C. Multiplayer There is a multiplayer mode in Jess' Quest. There are two modes: Rampage, a mode where you try and kill as many aliens as you can in the time limit and a co-op mode, where you use both Jess and Blaze at the same time. In Rampage mode, you are in one area of the level and the aliens come in from many directions, but they always enter in your eyesight so there are no cheap knockouts from behind. You can play as multiple characters rather than just Jess and Blaze. Every character has a "Super Move" They can use to clear out enemies quickly. Characters Appearing in Story Mode Multiplayer Exclusive Soundtrack The soundtrack for the game is a heavy metal-orchestra hybrid kind of music. It can intensify depending on how tense the situation is. For example, if Jess is surrounded, the music will be pounding guitars while if there is nothing to worry about, it will be soothing violin music. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:RTA's Things Category:RTA Games Category:V2 Games Category:Action Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 18 Games